


Why Can't You Just Be Lonely

by mchristine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchristine/pseuds/mchristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based off the some So Soon by Marianas Trench.</p>
<p>Dean doesn't do feelings. Cas needs to talk. So Cas finds some one else, leaving Dean to deal with how they ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Just Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is written completely with dialogue. I wanted to try to write using just what the characters would say, not what they thought.

**_You say sometimes it like sometimes I hardly know ya,_ **

**_And maybe there's some things I never showed ya,_ **

**_Sometimes you're certain but ya just can't get it working at all._ **

“Cas, you know I’m not the pest person to talk to about… feelings.”

                “Dean, I need someone to talk to, you’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to help me through this. I can’t bury my feelings like you do Dean. I don’t do that, you shouldn’t either.”

                “I’m sorry you fell. I’m sorry you’re not an angel anymore. But Cas buddy, maybe you should talk to someone else. I’m just not up to it right now.”

                “Dean, Please.”

                “No Cas. I can’t.”

 

**_You say to yourself, somebody better understand you more than I ever._ **

**_I'll shake his hand and smile and say I understand, well i do._ **

**_But that don't mean I don't think about ya._ **

                “Dean… We should talk.”

                “Cas. You know I don’t like conversations like this.”

                “Dean. I’ve been thinking… maybe we should take a break.”

                “What? Why?”

                “You don’t get me since I fell. I’m not the angel you can call on to fix everything anymore. You never talk to me, you force me away. So I found someone who will listen to me.”

                “You’ve been with someone else?”

                “…”

                “Who?”

                “Balthazar.”

                “Balthazar?! That asshole who keeps fucking with me and Sammy? What the hell does he do that I don’t?”

                “He fell too. He talks to me. I’m sorry Dean.”

                “Fine. I get it Cas. Go be happy with Balthazar. I won’t be trying to get you back.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                “I understand. I don’t blame Balthazar. Go, please.”

 

 

**_I know we, said it's just as well that,_ **

**_I won't keep, keep your for myself_ **

**_But I don't wanna see you happier with somebody else._ **

**_Why can't you just be,_ **

**_Lonely_ **

                “Sam…”

                “What, Dean, did you piss of Cas again.”

                “Cas broke up with me.”

                “What? Dean… you must have miss heard him. He loves you.”

                “He’s been seeing someone else. Balthazar, actually.”

                “Why? What changed? Did you do something?”

                “He said I didn’t listen to him. I didn’t talk to him. He knows I don’t do well with _feelings_.”

                “Maybe it was the best?”

                “I don’t care that he broke up with me… Well I do, but not as much as I hate that he was already with someone else. He could have said it to my face before doing something behind my back. He should be happy. Why can’t he be happy with me? Why couldn’t he be happy alone?”

               

 

**_I know you need someone too,_ **

**_This just feels so soon._ **

**_I know something's should just stay broken,_ **

**_I'm well aware this should remain unspoken,_ **

**_But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong_ **

“Why couldn’t I do it? Jo, what the hell is wrong with me?”

                “Dean, you can’t do this to yourself. Cas needed to be happy. You do too.”

                “He just left, to be with Balthazar. No warning. I can’t do this. Everyone I date leaves me like this. I love him, Jo.”

                “I know Dean. He loves you, too. But you weren’t perfect for him; you need to open up for Cas to want to be with you. Cas went through a lot. He needs help, but you didn’t give it to him. ”

“Of all the shit I’ve dealt with… why don’t I understand other people?”

                “It’s how you were raised. It’s not your fault.”

                “I love him.”

 

 

**_I know sometimes I only twist ya,_ **

**_And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya,_ **

**_But what I fear and now I tell you I'm all figured out_ **

****

                “Cas.”

                “Dean.”

                “How have you been?”

                “Good… what about you?”

                “Fine. I hope you’re having fun with your new _boyfriend_. I’ve been great. Sammy and I are fine alone. I’ve figured out my life, I’ve done what’s needed to get done.”

 

 

**_Or maybe I just like how that sounds._ **

**_I know we, said it's just as well that,_ **

**_I won't keep, keep your for myself_ **

“Have a good time with Balthazar.”

                “Thank you, Dean. I will.”

                _I still love you._

**_And I know its seems beneath me,_ **

**_But sometimes it's not so easy,_ **

**_To wish you well and let you go_ **

**_And I said it's just as well, that I just can't keep you for myself_ **

**_I don't wanna see you happier with somebody else._ **

 

                “Sam. I don’t want to let him go.”

                “He wants to be happy.”

                “I want to be what makes him happy.”

                “Dean, you can’t. You know that.”

                “I told him I was okay to be with Balthazar.”

                “Good. You can’t force him to be with you.”

                “I’m not okay though.”

                “I’m sorry Dean.”

 

**_This just feels so,_ **

**_This just feels so,_ **

**_This just feels so soon._ **

_“_ I still love you, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Songfic and Second attempt at a fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
